The Legend of Ganondorf: The Wielder of Power
by yellowmetalliccrayon
Summary: Link, Zelda, and Ganondorf no longer hold thier respective triforces. They have switched places and will play out thie new roles. This story has action, adventure and strange feelings. Rated T for language and such. Put comments, dammit!
1. Chapter 1

The Legend of Ganondorf: The Wielder of Power

Chapter One: The Beginning of the End

It was dark. Not a soul could be able to tell if there were surrounding walls or if the clouds simply hid the sun from all who searched for it. A man stood with a raised shield in the middle of the shady scene. His pride-swollen eyes investigated the shadows but nothing emerged. He slowly took a small number of steps forwards and still nothing appeared. The armored man lowered his defense, but the sense of safety he felt around him was short lived.

A growing light rocketed towards the man. He shut his eyes and attempted to brace himself for whatever was to come. No blow, or any attack for that matter, ever came. The man looked up to see a sparkling sword with no wielder hovering around him. With a shaky hand he clutched the sword. He tightened his grasp on the silver blade and it shined even brighter with a slight bluish tint to it. The man's hand began burning. Blisters formed on his palm and the dazzling sword clattered to the floor. The man hugged his hand and paid no attention to the blade all together

On its own account, the shimmering blade rose and spun itself around the man. He raised the forgotten shield, but it was soon knocked out of his grip. The sword slashed at the man, cutting easily through every article he wore, the tunic, the chain mail, and even the metal armor. He lay on the floor wheezing, with blood covering every inch of his body. The sword ascended slowly and spun around simply for the sake of displaying its still shimmering and clean silver surface. It showed no signs of ever being enveloped in crimson blood. It swung down in the blink of an eye for the final blow and-

THUMP!

Link fell onto the unforgiving floor of his house in the trees. He held his head in his hands until his breathing clamed. The nightmare left him sweating and his green tunic disheveled around his shaking body. He tired to see past the scare and see the hidden meaning of what the horrid dream meant.

It was only a month after his tenth year in the forest that Link had started having nightmares. They were always about a man covered in dark olive armor and with wicked colored eyes that were veiled with a strange emotion. Link felt as though he could relate to the mystery man. They both searched blindly for something they just could not find.

Link felt lost in this world he came to be in. Most Kokiri he came to know smiled in his direction, but would not speak to him. It must be respect that he needed. Mido was an irritating and hated Kokiri, but he had respect. Of course the child-like beings made fun of him when he was not around, but they spoke to him whenever he walked up and always agreed with the speeches and arguments he gave. Link desired this respect. And he planned to get it, no matter if it was out of admiration or fear.

"Hey Link! Are you awake? Get down here! I brought something for you!"

Link popped his head out the window and saw a green- haired girl beaming up at him. He quickly patted down his tunic and put a floppy hat atop his fair hair. He slid down the long ladder leading to his tree house and landed with an 'oof.'

"Be careful Link! You're gonna hurt yourself doing that. It's dangerous."

"I'm fine. I don't fear the danger."

"It's ok to have a sense of fear. It's actually a healthy feeling."

"Well I think it makes you weak. I'm going to be powerful and strong one day. Just wait and see Saria. I'm going to be the first and the best Kokiri warrior. And warriors don't fear anything, or anyone."

Saria covered her lips and giggled nervously as Link's eyes lit up while he spoke. She knew he was different, but his patterns of speech as of late began scaring her. She was afraid for him when he spoke of such futures.

"Well anyway, I made you this."

Saria opened her palm wide, revealing a dark auburn slingshot. Link snatched it impatiently and held it above him. He gave her a wide grin, showing every tooth he had.

"This is great! Now I just need to get a shield and-"

"What? Why would you need a shield?"

Link raised his eyebrows at being interrupted in his musings. He scratched his head. He debated whether or not it would be a good thing to tell Saria about the dreams he'd been having, even if she was his one true friend.

"There's no reason really. It's just uh… something I keep… thinking about. A shield would make me feel… safe."

"But this forest protects us. The Great Deku Tree takes care of our safety."

"That's not enough."

With that, Link walked away, with slingshot in hand, leaving behind the green-haired girl. Saria stood at the tree house and watched Link until he disappeared.

Link searched for anything to claim as a shield. He finally ceased looking all together once the moon replaced the sun. Every surface he looked upon he called weak. If only he could leave what the Kokiri called their "haven." In the world beyond the forest he would surely find something that could be labeled as a shield, something strong, and something powerful. A man is only as powerful as his defenses. Link pondered as he laid his head to the bed again, but sleep dragged him away before he could collect his thoughts.

* * *

The olive armored man stood amidst the darkness once more, but he not only hung to a shield but a short sword as well. As always the more dazzling sword hurled itself in his direction. It knocked the shield and then the smaller sword away. The blade slashed at the man and then rose for the final blow. The sword swung fast and quick but stopped a mere inch above the man's temple. The glimmering sword disappeared with a 'pop' and a dark figure loomed above him. It gave a short feminine giggle and then kicked him in the ribs, but the man refused to open his eyes. The woman gave him one last kick and forced a long maniacal laugh from her lips. Her once black eyes flashed a deep red as she cackled. The woman snapped her fingers and was gone but the laughing continued.

The man opened his eyes bewildered. His screaming filled the room and mixed with the wild laughing. The noise rang and echoed all through the shadows. There were sparks coming from the man and he jumped and slapped his entire form but it was to no prevail. In a matter of seconds, flames of orange and yellow danced about the man's body. The blaze shifted to mellow shades of indigo and violet and hid the man from all view. The flames grew feet around the man and once the man gave up his childish screams the flames froze. The fire refused to flicker or wave.

The inferno faded away until it was as if it was never there, but what was left was no longer the man, or his remains. A lone blonde-haired child clad in green stood alone just as the man had before. The blonde-haired boy's left hand shook on its own accord and a radiant gold come from it. He gave a shrill cry and slammed his arms against his chest, falling to the cold floor on his knees. He waited with his head down even as laughter filled his pointed ears and the shadows concealed him.

Link woke up again on the floor sweating. His eyes were red and swollen and the hidden fear inside them shown through. Link thought fear was awful. Fear made you weak.

"No…no. NO, NO, NO!" Link held his face tight digging his nails into his face, his knuckled turning white from the pressure. "I can't handle this. I've got to do something." Why he was talking to himself he did not know. Maybe being alone most of the time was finally getting to him. Link couldn't be sure.

Link raced toward the isolated house by the forbidden entrance and climbed through the open window. Triplets lay in a long bed with each other, each giving off loud rumbles and snorts. The house of the know-it-all brothers was coated with books of all shapes and sizes. It was untidy but somehow warm and comforting to be in.

Link tip toed to the other side of the round room where the boys slept heavily, shuffling books around as he moved. He stood at one side of the bed and poked the closest Kokiri. The boy merely grumbled and told Soko to knock it off. Link persisted and started using two fingers to roughly tap his head.

"Alright, alright. I'm up. What do you want?"

"I need your help."

"Wait…is that…Link is that you?"

"Yes okay. Now listen Kito, I really need your help."

"My name's not Kito, I'm Ando."

Link slapped his face in aggravation "That's just wonderful. Anyway I need to know where the Kokiri sword is hidden."

"And what makes you think I have that information." Link fumed and stared at Ando with a cold gaze.

"Okay, okay. Go over there. And be quiet while yur at it."

Ando strode over to the tallest bookshelf and easily found the book for his objection. He easily flipped through the dusty and moss covered book.

"Oh hay. It's actually right over here."

"Where, where? Tell me where." Ando had to rip the book out Link's grip.

"Will ya shut up? Good. You have to go over the fence and through the tunnel on the top of the hill. Now will ya tell me why you actually 'need' the Kokiri sword?"

Link was out the door and running up the hill before he could answer.

* * *

The sun was out and clashed with the bright blue of the sky above. Few Kokiri wondered in the small village. Link hated the silence. It was best when thing were chaotic and excitement was about. Link even thought that yells and screaming were better than an eerie silence, unless he would be the cause of such silence.

Link walked along the dirt paths of the forest. He had the Legendary Kokiri Sword in his left hand and the Deku shield strapped to his back. He figured one measly shield wouldn't be too much to miss and no one would ever buy it, so why not just 'borrow' it.

The so called 'leader of the Kokiri' watched Link with narrowed eyes as he made his way past him. Link could feel Mido's eyes burning a hole at the back of his head. The only thing stopping him from turning around was the affair he had to attend to.

"Whoa, wait a minute! You, Link, stop right there."

Link didn't come to a halt until Mido's tight grip was on his shoulder. Link didn't turn to face the Kokiri.

"Where do you think you're goin? I'm not gonna allow you to go in there. I'm the only person here who gives permission to see the Deku Tree."

"Yeah? Well I've got business to take care of and I need to speak to him."

"That's just too damn bad. Only men would have business to take care of. And as far as I can see you've got no fairy and you're not a real man without one. So just take some steps back and get out of here. Oh, and by the way, next time you better look at me when I speak to-"

The blonde-haired boy swiftly pivoted and gave Mido a bash to the skull. The strike sent Mido feet away from Link and bleeding, on the grass and holding his head in one hand with his other steadying him to the ground. He gave Link a look as if he could barely begin to comprehend what was happening. Link yanked the green hat atop Mido's scalp and pointed the gold- handled sword in between the others eyes. Mido quickened his breathing and his eyes widened in horror.

"Don't think I won't do it. If I ever hear that tone come out of your filthy fish lips again, I might just kill you."

Link swiped the sword and hit the hand that held Mido's head. The ginger-haired boy gave a sharp yelp, but refused to move.

"I'm leaving now. Don't follow me."

As Link sprinted to greet the Great Deku Tree, he could hear Mido bawling over his hand. He continued running until the clearing was in sight. He set both his shield and sword on the grass and stiffly hiked over to the Deku Tree. The tree's emotions were tight and almost unreadable. It was clear that age had been killing the plant.

The Deku Tree spoke in a slow and gentle tone. "Link, my child, why do you come to visit me?"

"I would imagine that you already know. Can't you see all, Great Deku Tree?"

"Ah, yes your intentions… I do not believe that it would be best for you to leave. You should remain here in the forest."

"But Deku Tree, can't you tell that I want to do something good. I want to help our home and protect it. I want to help it grow. I can help."

"No. I can sense the gluttony in your eyes. You carry in your thoughts a strong anger. It is not wise for you to venture to Hyrule."

"But..but I have to. I need to!"

The Deku Tree took a long pause before speaking in a more forceful manner. "Your future is laced with wickedness. You cannot stop this evil if you depart. This evil will destroy you."

Tears welled in Link's eyes and his voice was gruff "I'm sorry but my minds made up. I don't belong here and everyone knows that. I probably shouldn't even be a Kokiri… I just don't…No one can stop me. Certainly not a TREE either!" Link whipped the sword and shield up and ran to where he once came.

"LINK! Return at once! I must demand that you not leave this forest! LINK!"

Every Kokiri jumped out of his way. Not even Saria could stop him now. Link purely listened to his footsteps; the clumping of the grass and dirt and then the stomping of his boots over the wooden boards of the bridge. He made no pause, but just sprinted as fast as he could through the tunnel to the outside world. He would not go into the new world being afraid of its measly entrance.

He breathed his first breath and took his first steps. He felt like a child being born. He felt new and refreshed. Nothing would hold him back.

Link began his new, second life. No. Link began his only life.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

AN: Sooo… ok. This story line clearly takes place in the Ocarina of Time timeline. I am simply switching who holds which triforce. The story is simple enough and the title makes it clear. I will be adding chapters to this to make it a nice story not just another one shot.

If you like the thought of this story tell me. I'd actually love suggestions in comments or pm's or whatever really. Tell me what I can do for future chapters and/or how I can fix the current chapters. I really want any kind of comment. Thanks and goodbye, for now.

Oh and I obviously do not own the Legend of Zelda series or Nintendo and such.


	2. Chapter 2

The Legend of Ganondorf: The Wielder of Power

Chapter 2: Knight

"Darunia! I am so pleased you could come!"

The King of Hyrule wore a long smile across his large grey beard. His outsized cheeks firmed and his robust out stretched belly jiggled as he laughed like a child receiving a new toy. The large square hall inside the castle was overflowing with the king's laughter, but it was soon overshadowed by the thundering steps of the Gornons' footsteps. The King of Hyrule leapt from his golden throne, giving the petite girl next to him a loving pat on the head. The girl gave a slight smile to her father and then brought her attention back to her fingernails. The king continued to bounce over to the Leader of the Gorons, Darunia, who met him with a loud thundering 'crack' of his hands and a nod of the head, which was the custom of the Gorons when meeting upperclassmen.

"Goro…Daltus Gustaf Hyrule, the Ruler of Hyrule. I am greeting you now."**

"Ha ha. Alright now. We must pertain this meeting to business." Daltus put on a playful serious face and corrected his posture with his hand behind his back. "I trust you have thought about my offer."

"Of course goro!" Darunia's voice, like his strength, was powerful and none would even dare to try to match it. "Allies we will be, yeah?"

"Oh! Wonderful! I'm so delighted. From now on, in times of need, we shall protect each other. I needed only your word, for I know that you are a grand leader." As soon as the meeting had begun it was over.

"Now we is sworn brothers!" Darunia gave Daltus a hard punch and sent him to the cold tiled floor. All the silver clad guards rushed over to their fallen king as he began wheezing, not being able to catch his breath. "Ugh… its mmm fine… it's just… huff… just a bit of fun… ug." The knights reluctantly backed away. Some went to the Princess in case something was tried. The Princess, on the other hand found interest in only the thin air above her. Darunia took hold of the fallen man's hand and hoisted the united bond of two allies for all in the hall to see. The Gorons were the only ones to roar with excitement.

The Goron Leader slapped his broad chest, shook his head, and pointed toward the way they had come. "Goodbye Brother! We meet again, yeah?" The group of Goron representatives left the King and his subjects to be alone.

Daltus turned to his advisor, looking tired, but happy none the less. The ignorant man did not expect to be pummeled to the floor even if the Gorons did it out of respect. His only concern was to have allies. Every kingdom may need them.

"Is there anything else to be done today?"

"Yes, your majesty. You must check that all preparations for your trip to the King Zora's domain are to your liking, your majesty."

"Oh, I'm sure everything is fine. Why don't you check it for me, hmm? I'm retiring to my chambers. Come Zelda." The king turned away to his door leading to the sleeping chambers, followed closely by his daughter, Zelda.

"WAIT!"

A few shrill shrieks could be heard as a young boy came bounding down the hallway towards the King of Hyrule. All the knights stopped the boy dead in his tracks. The boy wouldn't dare to move when spears were pointed to his throat, but continued to look at Daltus with pleading eyes. "King, please."

The king stared at the boy with awe. The boy was so young and his appearance looked as though he had been traveling for weeks or even months without a good cleaning. Daltus scrunched his nose contemplating on what to do with the child. The ignorant king took pity on the boy. He stayed away from the boy as he spoke to him. "Child, why are you in my palace?"

"I came to you because I wanna be a knight." The king gave a good strong laugh and the boys eyes darkened.

"How did you get in here?"

"I walked"

"No. How did you get past my guards?"

"I snuck in when they were all trying to save you from that rock thing." The King raised his eyebrows at the boy's stealth.

"If it is a job you want, you need not work so hard to get it. Go to the orphanage, I'm sure they will put you to work, and if you're good they'll replace your clothes too."

"No! I wanna work for you. I wanna fight for the King. You must be the smartest, bravest, most powerful man in the entire kingdom."

"I am indeed all those child. But you are far too young to be a knight of Hyrule."

"I would die for you, King!" Daltus turned away from the boy as he screamed this. 'Children are too naïve, they don't know what they really want' the king was stopped once again as every sole in the hall gave a loud gasp. Zelda tugged at her father's robes and pointed to the young boy.

The boy had taken out was a small gold-handled sword. He had the sword over the back of his right hand and was slashing lines across it. The distinct expression of pain was painted on his pale face. The boy ground his teeth at every movement. Down, right, left, right, left, right, up. Thick columns of scarlet fell down the length of his arm and on to the clean white floors. The deep red of the blood clashed with the bright green of the boy's tunic. He held the hand up. Three triangles were on his hand. The deep cuts the boy had made formed the symbol of the ruling family of Hyrule. It was the triforce.

"I live only for the King of Hyrule!"

At this Daltus gave a hearty laugh, which in return made the boy cringe. "Splendid, just splendid. You're a smart child, aren't you mah boi? Tell me your name."

"Link"

"Good. That is a fantastic name. You shall be a Hylian knight. You will live on the castle grounds in the knights' courters. Now if you train hard and continue this dedication, you'll go far in my Kingdom."

Link smiled largely and jumped up with his sword in hand. King Daltus turned once more to where his advisor and Zelda stood watching. "See that Link is clothed, fed and given a bath. I need that kind of dedication in my knights. Give him a room too."

The king then continued to walk to his chambers with Zelda lagging behind him. Zelda stared at the strange boy until she walked through the door. Even as she left the hall, the awe and disbelief never left her eyes.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

AN:*Alright in this story I will be giving the "non-human" beings and the Gerudo thier own languages. The language of the Gorons consists of a series of slaps, stomps, movements, and hand signals. I see them as being very involved with thier bodies, like strength and power and such, so i think that their language should be almost simlilar to sign language. Darunia speaks Hylian a bit odly in this chapter because he just recently had to learn the language, in order to meet with the king.

*Another note that I should make clear is that the king in Ocarina of Time doesn't really have a name. I gave him the fisrt name of the king in Minsh Cap, the middle name of a king who appears in spirit form in Minish Cap, and the last name of Hyrule cimply because it is his kingdom. I chose those first two names from the game right before Ocarina in the timeline, which is Minish and Four Sword. Everyone usually uses Harkinian from the cartoon series or the one with a full name, Daphnes Nohansen Hyrule from Wind Waker. I suppose I did take his last name though:D.

Second chapter. YAY! I know that it is in fact a bit boring, but I wanted this interaction in the story. Link is a sneaky little bastard now, so remember that. Anyway please for the love of all that is holy, give me a review or something. I want you guys to tell me something, anything. Goodbye, see you next time.


End file.
